John Bain
'John Bain (a.k.a. TotalBiscuit, TB, The Cynical Brit) '(Born July 8, 1984) is a British Youtube commentator on gaming and the games industry. TotalBiscuit operates two different Youtube accounts: 'TotalHalibut' and 'TotalBiscuit'. TotalBiscuit is the creator of the well known video series WTF is..., Content Patch and Terraria - the Next World Generation which have been regularly uploaded to his 'TotalHalibut' variety gaming channel. He also regularly streams Starcraft 2 in a series called "ShoutCraft" (later rebranded as "ShowCraft") and showcases professional Starcraft 2 matches in a series called "Procraft" on his "TotalBiscuit" Starcraft 2 channel. TotalBiscuit originally went by the moniker of SoulCake, but stopped using it as he felt that the name was too over used. It was TotalBiscuit who first introduced the Yogscast to The Game Station, playing a significant role in helping them to become as popular as they are today. For the Yogscast Honey Drive in 2012, TotalBiscuit held a livestream on the 20th of December in which he played XCOM: Enemy Unknown and Awesomenauts with Jesse Cox and MyndFlame on team TGS against the Yogscast Mods Team SteelCyro, Janedash and Veteranharry. Team TGS were originally to face the Yogscast team but they chickened out according to TB. The livestream finished 49 minutes early due to internet problems, the same time the stream normally played Area 11 music (11:11). Magicka TotalBiscuit has taken part in a series of Magicka with Lewis and Simon. This mainly consisted of them frequently dying, often due to Simon casting rain or healing the enemy or them killing each other (both accidentally and on purpose). Minecraft Series In the Minecraft series, TB has made a cameo appearance and has had his own reference. His grave can be found in the Mistral City graveyard, saying "He was here once, we swear", jokingly poking at the fact that TotalBiscuit refuses to make Minecraft videos. He was also added in as a NPC during Granny Bacon's Funeral and he appeared at the server livestream event in mid-2011 Totalbiscuit claims that when you start Minecraft on a channel you can't stop. Quotes *"I'm the freaking archmage the entire universe!" *"Angbadang, get on the treadmill." *"I have more Yotube money than God." *"Welcome to the Co-Optional Podcast where we occasionally talk about video games." *"Shameful dispray!" *"Simon!!" *"Husky, the most useless member of this podcast." Trivia *TotalBiscuit has a Youtube series based on the game Terraria played with Jesse Cox (OMFGcata). Simon and Lewis have since also created a three-part series and have tutored Jesse Cox on how to play Minecraft. *He has his own wikipedia article. *It is rumoured that TotalBiscuit actually plays Israphel in the Yogcast's Minecraft series, but has been made clear by both the Yogscast and Total Biscuit that this is not true. *TotalBiscuit refuses to upload Minecraft footage as he is afraid of what his channel would become, he stated that "That sort of thing really does turn your channel into a Minecraft channel." *Although TotalBiscuit refuses to upload any kind of Minecraft footage to his channel, in a mini interview with MalvinStudios he states that "Minecraft is a game I like to play and enjoy and not actually work". *TotalBiscuit was ranked #1 on King of the Web in December 2011. He donated all of the prize money ($50,000) to charity. His King of the Web profile page can be found here. *Totalbiscuit is a very picky individual when it comes to games, some people think he is an unlikeable grump because of that but it is also why they can trust him in giving an honest opinion on games. *TotalBiscuit is from Newcastle upon Tyne. *Totalbiscuit voiced the character Vinnie & Spike in the game Awesomenauts and the Steampunk Disciple alt avatar of Corrupted Disciple in Heroes of Newerth. *He also voiced the Crystal Ball in the adult animation show 'Broken Quest' and the Medivac in HuskyStarcraft's show 'HuskyTales'. *On his Big December Q&A livestream, he told his viewer that he had contacted the yogscast about being on for the Dairy Drive 2013 but he never got a response. Gallery johnbain2.jpeg|John "TotalBiscuit" Bain johnbain3.jpg|TotalBiscuit in deep concentration. johnbain4.png|TotalBiscuit's avatar (most notably used for his YouTube page). johnbain5.jpg|John Bain johnbain6.jpg|TotalBiscuit interviewing Bioware veteran and Lead Writer for Star Wars: The Old Republic, Daniel Erickson. johnbain7.jpg|TotalBiscuit's King of the Web picture. Category:People Category:Goon Category:Non-Yogscast Category:YouTube Category:Polaris